19s
by destinysecond
Summary: When Sanji joins the Straw Hat pirates, he finds that one member in particular has resentment towards him. The novelization of the doujinshi with the same name.


A/N: Hey guys! I was surfing youtube the other day when I found this awesome One Piece doujinshi. It was so good that I decided to novelize it! So that means that I DID NOT MAKE THIS STORY! I only added a few things here and there, like the ending, and took out the parts mentioning Zeff, since I didn't really feel like including that part.

CREDIT GOES TO WHOEVER MADE THIS DOUJINSHI! You can find the original version by typing in Zoro, Sanji, 19s, in the youtube searchbar. Anyways, enjoy!

**19s**

"Better stop this rough stuff quickly, you damn bastards. Did you think I'd just lay down and spread my legs for you?" Sanji asked, kicking down three men. "Giving me small change like this... times are tough huh?"

Sanji glared at the man on the ground in front of him. The man gulped in fear, earning him a fierce kick right in the face. "Pathetic..." Sanji murmured to himself.

"Hey, stop that. Their almost dead." a man with green hair said. Sanji turned around to look at the voice who had just spoken.

"Aren't you that waiter boy's nakama?" Sanji inquired.

The man ignored the question, looking at the men sprawled across the floor. "You do this kind of thing a lot?" the man asked, looking up at the cook.

"It's none of your business. I'm the only young employee at this Baratie restaurant, so they get ideas." Sanji answered, lighting up a cigarette as he put it in his mouth.

"I thought you were the assistant head chef though." the man said. "But you're actually the boy toy huh?"

Sanji looked up, dropping his cigarette with a look of surprise.

"Geez, it's not that at all. Are you a moron?" Sanji glared at the green haired man in front of him. "I lived for ten years in the middle of the ocean, where for this kind of thing, there's no companions but the customers. So I either am attacked by men or have a good time with women. Today I was caught off guard is all."

"Hmmm..." the man said contemplatively.

"So tonight..." Sanji said, leaning forward. "Are you going to be my companion? I'm okay with it since you're a good guy."

"Forget it. I'm just a passerby. I'm not interested." the green haired man replied, turning around.

_This damn bastard. Is he actually turning down my invitation? If it's like that..._ Sanji thought to himself, staring as the man walked away from him.

"The truth is..." Sanji said, using his sympathy technique and managing to successfully capture the other man's attention. "I don't want to go back to the Baratie. The owner and cooks of that place will do what they like with me."

"So please." Sanji moved toward the man. "Comfort me."

The green haired man blinked in surprise as the cook kissed him forcefully, wrapping his hands around him. **Wha–at? **

The green haired man, who's name was Zoro, pushed the cook into the wall. "What do you think your doing?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Ow..." Sanji said, rubbing his head. "Heh heh, for these times your quite the hottie nii-chan."

Zoro blushed, quickly turning around and walking away. Hearing no reply, Sanji sat up, staring at the man's back.

"Well... fuck you." they both said at the same time.

* * *

A couple of days later...

_I thought that meeting was the worst ever. He should have been just another customer I wouldn't ever meet again. Just one more person passing by the sea restaurant. _Sanji thought to himself . _Since I was a kid, I've been shown a life that didn't have the uncertainty of not knowing someone's name, or being jealous..._

After many events happened with the Straw Hat pirates, Sanji ended up joining the crew as the chef.

"Why am I cooking for you?" Sanji asked one day, putting a plate of food in front of Zoro, only to have the swordsman look up at him questioningly.

_Life sure is strange. _Sanji thought, looking at the green haired man eat his food along with the rest of the crew. _We've become nakama._ _I don't know how, certainly me and Zoro don't get along... but it's probably fairer to say_ _that he doesn't like me._

After a couple of days, Sanji began to see the relations between the crew members. Luffy was a clueless guy that always looked out for his friends. Nami was sly and seemed to pay more than enough attention to Zoro, and Usopp...well Usopp mostly played around and kept to himself.

As for Zoro, Sanji saw that the swordsman and Luffy were especially close.

_Maybe it's how he trusts the captain. Or its admiration or friendship, or something. _Sanji thought, watching Zoro help clean Luffy's face. _A guy with strong bonds?_ _Somehow, I kind've feel left out._

"Thanks for the meal Sanji!" Nami thanked sweetly.

"It was really good!" Luffy yelled cheerfully.

"As to be expected from a world class chef!" Usopp said.

Sanji turned to the one crew member left to express his opinion on the meal.

"Oi, don't you have something to say?" Sanji asked, pointing a finger at Zoro.

"Nope, not really." Zoro answered, before leaving the galley.

Sanji turned to the sink to do the dishes. This guy was infuriating. _He hasn't once said my food was good. DAMMIT! I'm the one guy he never calls by name and he never even smiles at me a little! _Sanji scrubbed the dishes hard, breaking them in the process. _Zoro would probably have preferred I never came onto this ship. It's so irritating it's giving me a headache. _

" Hey Sanji! Land!" Luffy called out from the deck, pointing to the island in front of the ship. "The shore just came into sight! Let's stay there tonight!"

"That's a relief. We're running low on supplies." Sanji said, pulling out a cigarette.

"The town on that island isn't really recommended...but I guess we have no choice if we need supplies." Nami said, frowning.

"Is something on that island Nami-san?" Sanji asked, facing the orange haired woman.

"Yes, that whole town is a pleasure district with no public order to speak of." Nami answered. Sanji and Usopp quickly blushed while Luffy looked confused.

"No going out at night!" Nami ordered. "Especially you Sanji!" Sanji quickly nodded in agreement.

"What's a pleasure district?" Luffy scratched his head, glancing around for one of his crew mates to answer.

"If your gonna be the pirate king, you've got to know!" Sanji said teasingly. "Full of play girls and sex service. If you like, I can take you there tonight."

Sanji suddenly felt a fist hit him on the head.

"Don't teach Luffy unnecessary things!" Zoro said.

"So how come your not giving him instructions or something? This is between Luffy and me! I'm telling him about it and taking him out to play tonight!" Sanji yelled angrily at the man who had hit him.

"What are you saying bastard?" Zoro retorted.

"All you say is "Luffy this", "Luffy that", if your so worried about him, you should just put a leash around him!" Sanji said.

"What did you say!" Zoro asked angrily, grabbing Sanji by his shirt and shaking him.

Suddenly, Sanji felt dizzy, and began staggering. _What's happening?_

"Hey..." Zoro said before releasing Sanji.

_Something is seriously wrong. _Sanji closed his eyes before he collapsed on the deck.

"Sanji!" Nami and Usopp called worriedly, running towards him.

"He has a terrible fever!" Usopp yelled, feeling Sanji's forehead. "How was he even standing up before!"

"Oh no!" Nami said. "Get medicine and a cold cloth, quick!"

Zoro just stared down at the cook in surprise. "Zoro what are you doing! Carry Sanji to a bed! Don't just stand there!" Nami yelled.

"It's...fine...I can walk...by my...self." Sanji said, attempting to stand up before falling to the deck again.

"Sanji! It's no good! Don't try." Nami said.

Suddenly Sanji felt a hand grab him. _What?_ He glanced up to see that Zoro was carrying him bridal style.

"What do you think your doing! Let me down!" Sanji squirmed in Zoro's strong arms.

"Hey, your sick! Don't struggle." Zoro said, tightening his grip around the man.

"Zoro, I'm leaving Sanji with you. The rest of us are going to buy medicine and supplies." Nami said, taking Luffy and Usopp by the arm and leading them to the dock.

Sanji continued to squirm around, demanding he be let down.

"Hey keep moving and I'll drop you into the ocean!" Zoro threatened, holding the cook precariously over the railing of the ship.

"Stop idiot!" Sanji yelled, stopping his squirming, and leaning into Zoro's muscular torso. The cook wrapped his hands tightly around the swordsman's neck, watching Zoro snicker as Sanji blushed.

After laying Sanji down a bed and putting a cold cloth on his forehead, Zoro sat and watched as the cook slept. After an hour or two, Sanji began to stir.

"Hey? Are you awake? Nami and the others are back." Zoro said. "They bought some medicine and a change of clothes."

Sanji sat up in bed. "Heh heh, it must be awfully annoying, having to be kind to me like that."

"Bad enough. I won't be again." Zoro replied.

"I don't think you were worried about whatever happened to me. When Luffy brought me onboard, I could see with my own eyes how much you didn't like it."

Zoro looked away from cook. "Eh..."

"Guess you really hate me that much." Sanji said, looking down. "Ever since that night we met."

Zoro's eyes widened in surprise as Sanji said this.

"Zoro! Dinner's ready! Quick, before Luffy eats it all!" Nami called.

The swordsman sighed before looking Sanji in the eye. "I'll bring food afterwards." he said, before walking out of the room.

Deciding he was well enough to walk, Sanji stumbled towards the door. _Damn I feel lousy._ Sanji thought, moving towards the galley. _If I drink this medicine on an empty stomach , I'll throw up._

Sanji peeked into the eating area, hearing Zoro's voice.

"So you really made this?" Zoro eyed the food in front of him suspiciously.

"I was watching him make it so it's okay!" Nami said cheerfully.

Sanji watched closely as Zoro put the food in his mouth.

"So? What do you think?" Luffy asked, staring at the swordsman.

"It's good." Zoro answered.

"Isn't it? And it's made by Luffy too." Nami said.

Luffy cheered. "From now on, I'm Sanji's helper!"

Right at that moment, Sanji stepped into the room.

"Sanji-kun, your awake and feeling better?" Nami asked. "Luffy made dinner."

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Sanji said.

The crew looked at him, their expressions turning from happiness to worry. "What's wrong Sanji-kun? Are you really feeling that terrible?" Nami asked.

"Eh?" Sanji looked around, confused. Then he realized it.

He was crying.

_Wha-. What?_ The cook froze in shock as he felt tears stream down his cheeks.

Sanji quickly ran from the galley, towards the island's harbor. To him, anyplace was better than here.

"Sanji-kun? Sanji?" Nami called, watching him run. "Hold on! He can't mean to get off the ship in the middle of the night like this! And with a fever too...that idiot!"

Sanji kept running. From the galley to the deck. From the deck to the harbor. From the harbor to the town, before he stopped, leaning against a building for support.

_I don't believe it._ Sanji thought to himself, wiping tears from his eyes. _I..isn't this a joke?_ _I get it though...it's how much he likes Luffy. When it comes down to it, a meal made by someone you hate will never taste as good as something made by someone you love. _

Sanji leaned his back against the wall, pulling out a cigarette. _But I still...want him to say that my cooking is good. Just one word._ _And I want him to smile, and I want him to say my name too...how...how stupid can I be?_

Sanji looked up as he heard footsteps walk towards him.

"Something bothering you pretty boy?" asked a man standing in front of a gang of thugs. "We'll lend you an ear." The rest of the men snickered.

Sanji glared at them as they backed him into a corner, remembering Nami telling him that this was a pleasure district with no order to speak of. These people were probably slavers or something.

"Sorry, but I'm in a bad mood now. But maybe you can help me out." Sanji said, letting out a puff of smoke.

"Heheh, of course we'll help you." the gang leader replied.

"Heh, I'd appreciate it." Sanji replied, before kicking the living daylights out of the whole pack of men.

It began raining just as Sanji knocked down the last one. The cook could feel his fever rising as the cold rain pelted him. _Hah, this is bad, I'm getting dizzy._

"What's with this guy? He's crazy strong!" one of the men Sanji had kicked said. "It's more than he deserves, but lets give up."

Sanji, feeling dizziness overtake him, collapsed on the ground.

"Hey hey! He fell! What luck." one of the slavers said. "You put up quite a fight."

The leader of the gang grabbed Sanji by his hair, pulling him up. "Heheh, blond with baby blue eyes. You'll go for a lot. A little fierce...but a beating should take care of that. Tomorrow we'll sell you...but before that...how about we bring him to the local inn and take turns with him?" The whole group snickered.

"Great! Grab him! Today's our lucky day!" one of the slavers called, laughing.

_Shit. Not my day today..._ Sanji thought, struggling to stand up.

"Gyahh!" one of the slavers yelled out in pain and surprise.

"What the?" the leader asked, turning around to the blood splattered body of his comrade.

"Sanji." a deep voice said.

Sanji's eyes widened as he saw Zoro standing in front of him. _Eh?_

"What are you doing here you asshole?" Sanji asked angrily.

Zoro looked at him before one the slavers said "I remember seeing this guy before..." only to have the leader say "Forget it! Just get him!", pointing at the swordsman.

"Today's your bad day gentlemen." Zoro said as the slavers surrounded him. "I'm in a bad mood." The sound of slashes filled the air as Zoro cut up all the gang members.

Sanji just stared at him. _Why is he _here_? Did he come chasing after me?_

"Hey can you stand up?" Zoro asked, kneeling in front of the dazed cook, reaching down to touch his back.

Sanji pushed his hand away fiercely. "Don't touch me... damn bastard."

Zoro looked at him in surprise. "Eh! You jerk! I just saved you! What's with your attitude!"

"Who got saved! I never asked to be saved by _you!_" Sanji emphasized the last word.

Zoro felt anger boil within him, surprised with Sanji's resentment towards him. "What the fuck! Stupid cook! If I hadn't come, those damn bastards would've had their way with you and sold you off. Don't you get it?"

"Ah! Wouldn't that be perfect? Then you would never have to see me again!" the cook yelled.

"Wh-at?" Zoro asked, confused. What was the cook saying?

"...after all...wouldn't you prefer if I wasn't on the ship?" Sanji asked, staring at the rain puddle collecting in front of him. "Instead of food from a guy you hate, who's always making something that you don't want to eat, you could have Luffy could cook for you!"

Sanji paused before looking up at Zoro and continuing. "My name...too...I hardly thought you'd ever use it. But you just called it so damn easily...why...why did you come after me! Why! When I'm someone like me...someone you hate!"

The cook felt more tears run down his face. _It's no good...I can't stop._

Zoro reached forward, touching the cook on his shoulder. "Sorry..." the swordsman said, wrapping both his arms around Sanji in an embrace.

_Dammit. How come all he has to say is that and I can forgive him for everything and anything?_ Sanji thought to himself.

"But I..." the swordsman said quietly, almost a whisper. "I'll always want to eat your cooking most of all."

Sanji gaped in surprise, before leaning into Zoro's shoulder. "How come I'm the one acting like a kid in all this?"

"Because you are." Zoro replied.

"Shut up! Your so annoying it makes me sick!" Sanji yelled, pulling away from the swordsman.

"Since everything's okay, lets get a roof over our heads." Zoro said as the rain increased, drenching the two men.

"Fine." Sanji said as he stood up, dusting dirt off his pants.

"Preferably someplace with a kitchen." Zoro said, also standing up.

"Eh? But you already ate dinner." Sanji fixed his collar, while looking confusedly at the man in front of him.

"I did..." Zoro replied. "But I always want to eat your cooking."

**END. **


End file.
